


短篇-419

by soap019



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap019/pseuds/soap019
Summary: CP：艾利 暴力 OOC一个利威尔去酒吧钓凯子误被小变态艾伦吃了的故事doge
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	短篇-419

“一个人？”随着声音的靠近，火热的肉体也贴了过来。  
利威尔不慌不忙放下酒杯，把微醺的目光转向对方——年轻英俊的脸上一对祖母绿的眼瞳，高大的身材将男人笼罩进阴影中。随着他的到来，周围嘈杂的声音似乎都降了八度，混合着艳羡和嫉妒的目光穿过暧昧昏暗的灯光投向吧台。  
利威尔半瞌下被酒精润湿的眼睛没有搭理对方，晃了晃杯子示意酒保继续倒酒。虽然他来这里的目的就是为了找个伴过夜，但对于二十几岁还过分自信的小子没有太多兴趣。  
年轻人似乎不在意他的冷淡，微笑着对酒保说：“我请这位先生喝一杯。”目光不着痕迹的落在男人挺翘的臀部和被胸肌撑起的前襟上。  
男人对此不置可否，在对方把酒杯推过来时也没什么反应。不过年轻人完全没有被拒绝的自觉，反而直接抛出邀请：“有兴趣去我家么？”  
男人像是被他的行为逗笑了，用眼角睨着对方，若有所指的勾起嘴角：“我怕你吃不消。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”年轻人乘胜追击，在利威尔耳边呵了口气，拉过男人放在膝盖上的手按到自己胯下，“你可以先验验货。”  
近距离观察到男人灰蓝色眼睛深处的微动，他露出一口白牙：“满意的话就跟我来。”话罢放下钱转身离开了。  
对方收放自如的手段让利威尔意识到自己不小心看轻了这小子，终于提起一点兴趣来。既然今晚还没有碰到比他更好的猎物……他拿过那杯酒仰头喝光，然后跟了上去。  
等坐上对方那辆明显价值不菲的跑车后，利威尔的兴趣又增加了一点儿。他把一条胳膊搭在敞开的车窗上，午夜凉风吹拂过来，上涌的酒意让男人舒服的眯起眼睛。  
一路上两人没有多余的对话，约炮而已，没必要交流感情。不过即使利威尔的视线一直放在窗外，也能感觉到身边炽热又带着明显意图的视线不时飘来，这让他的自尊心得到强烈的满足。因此，在某路口等红灯时，当青年灼热的手自然的滑进他两腿之间，男人只是稍微动了动身体，然后放松的打开膝盖。  
车子走走停停，最终开进海边一片新开发的别墅区。周围环境优美静谧，但由于建成不久，还没有几家进住这里。轮胎压在路上发出的响声和不远处的海浪声放大了四周的静寂。他盯着车后镜中缓缓合上的大门，不知为什么忽然生出些心慌来。  
车最终在一栋带着花园的两层房前停下。年轻人迈开长腿走到门前按了一串密码，然后绅士的打开门等男人走进来。  
等利威尔刚换掉鞋子踏进客厅里，对方突然从身后抱上来，炙热的唇舌同时落在男人的后颈，手也急切的开始解他的皮带。  
“先去洗个澡，如何？”利威尔微笑着制止了对方的下一步动作，“有什么喝的吗？除了酒以外。”  
年轻人盯着男人镇静的目光半晌，听话的放了手。  
“那我先去洗澡，那边的冰箱里有果汁，你随意。”说着就转身上楼了。  
虽然有些诧异对方爽快过头的反应，但男人不得不承认自己一瞬间放松下来的心情。他也不知道为什么，当对方抱过来时，他竟然有一种马上要被吞噬的错觉。这让一直掌握主动权的他感到前所未有的危机。  
利威尔稍微有些烦躁的解开衣领，开始打量起整间屋子。低调严肃的单身贵族风格，大概因为刚刚搬过来而缺乏了一点人气。猜测这里也许只是对方专门为约会而准备的地点时，男人皱了下眉，咕咚咕咚灌下整瓶果汁。  
本以为对方会随便冲个澡就出来，但等了半天也不见人。而之前喝了不少酒，刚刚又灌下一瓶果汁让他想去洗手间解决一下。  
利威尔在楼下转了转，基本都是打不开的房间。正准备上楼寻找时，他发现楼梯口有扇门虚掩着，仿佛对他发出无声邀请。  
推开后才发现是一间书房，高至天花板的书架满满当当放着厚厚的书籍。这里的温度比其他房间低了很多，让他不自觉打了个冷战，不自觉的迈步走进去。  
随意转了一圈，随手从书架上抽出一本看起来很陈旧的解剖书，被里面详细注释和无数便签而震惊，看得出主人对这本书的热爱。但对方的笔记再如何漂亮很快也让男人对那些艰涩难懂的文字打消了继续翻阅的念头，合上书时忽然掉出一张照片。  
利威尔弯下腰捡起来，很自然的翻过正面，接着他因为震惊而僵住了——照片上那张脸很年轻也熟悉，正是他自己的！一瞬间疑惑、恼火和害怕充斥过来，他捏着照片良久，强装镇定将其放归原位。  
而这时，年轻人正带着一身水汽，下身裹着一条浴巾半靠在门框上，湿发间露出的眼中火焰明明灭灭。  
“原来你在这里。”对方赤裸的目光让利威尔有种无处遁形的错觉。  
“你是先洗澡，还是之后再说？”他的语气带着调笑，但毫无情绪的绿色眼睛却让男人紧绷了。  
利威尔像是被抓住般，定了半晌。他努力摆出淡定的模样，喉咙想被卡住般发不出声。轻咳一声，但此时年轻人走进来，把身后的门带上。  
“我看还是之后再说吧。”青年把他逼到桌前，手一左一右按在他身后的桌沿上，低下头在对方颈间嗅了嗅，“我很喜欢你现在的味道。”暧昧的气息拂过他的唇，眼看就要俯压下来。  
“实际上。”男人伸手撑住潮湿坚实的胸膛，对方带着审视的目光落到他眼底。  
“我突然想起有点事，该回去了。”利威尔摆出之前的镇定模样，甚至露出一点笑容增加自己的可信度。  
青年盯着他看了一会儿，眼里仍是没什么情绪：“什么事这么急？”  
“抱歉，我真的有事。”男人几乎绷不住脸上的微笑，“不用送我了。”  
年轻人目光沉下来，根本没有放开他的意思，但也没有进一步动作。  
利威尔等了一会儿，决定准备推开对方。  
霎那间眼前景物翻转，他反应前对方更快的捏住一只胳膊，狠狠一推就把他压在身后的雕花紫檀木书桌上。放在边缘的笔筒哗啦啦歪倒，笔滚落了一地。  
“你干什么？！”利威尔在震惊中回过神儿来，另一只自由的胳膊使劲去推对方，被迅速抓住按在一边。  
“看来你喜欢这么玩？”青年轻笑一声，手伸下去解他的腰带。  
“住手！我是说真的，我要走了！”男人有些惊慌的扭动身体阻止对方的动作。  
“把别人挑起火来不想负责就想走么，哼，哪有那么容易！”青年抓着对方的手按在坚硬的下身上。另一只手去撕男人的衬衫。  
“你听不懂人话吗？！”利威尔这才真正急了，拼尽全力对他拳打脚踢。  
年轻人懒得废话，双手扯住对方衣襟向两边狠狠一撕。瞬间他觊觎的大片胸膛就坦露出来。他绿色的眼睛一亮，毫不客气的上手抓捏。  
“放开！滚啊！”对方毫不留情的揉捏让男人气的大喊起来。  
“你看见了吧？我的日记。”掌心用力碾磨，很快乳头就硬挺起来，“喜欢吗？是不是很惊喜。老师。”  
利威尔像是被雷劈中了一样定住，半天嘴颤抖的看过来：“你……你到底是谁？！”  
“你果然把我给忘了。不过这很符合你那薄情的性格不是么？”狠狠捏了一把结实的臀部，那良好的手感让他下身快要爆炸。  
混乱的话语让利威尔记忆复苏了一些，他隐约记起十年前毕业在一家私立学校实习时发生的事情。他睁大眼睛看着面前的人，脑中光一闪而过。  
“你……你是艾伦？”男人震惊的说。  
青年听此停下侵犯的手，深深看着男人眼里的震惊，勾起嘴角：“终于想起来了？亲爱的利威尔老师。”  
男人看对方停下，稍微有些松气，想要安抚住对方：“我当然不会忘记你了。没想到你长这么大了。老师有很多话想跟你说，这样，你先把我放开好吗？”  
青年痴迷的神色，手臂似乎放开了一些，突然再次施力，攥得他手腕生疼。  
“你以为我还是十年前那个小毛孩？这么轻易让你再跑了？我出国的这十年，你根本把我甩在脑后是吧！把我这个包袱甩开你看起来过的相当滋润啊！”艾伦捏住对方变得嫣红的乳头拧了一把，“看看你这里，被多少个男人玩过了？”  
“放你他妈的屁！”男人也被惹火了，爆出粗口，浑身爆发的力量让对方险些抓不住。但因为之前酒的缘故，后续力气不足还是被压制住没法摆脱。  
“没想到这么容易就把你给钓上，让我看看你到底有多淫荡！”他的手直接插入腿间揉捏。  
“唔……”男人敏感得蜷缩起来，手紧紧抓着对方没入裤子的手腕想要把它抽出来。通红的前额青筋暴露。  
手被对方大腿紧紧夹住真有点动弹不得的意思，青年艰难地动作着，眼睛冒火：“真有劲啊，记得一会儿夹得用劲儿点。”  
“你他妈……拿出去！啊！！！！”男人惨叫一声，浑身颤抖起来，一下软了下去。  
“好紧！”艾伦动了动手指，强大得压力让他呼吸急促起来。让男人适应了一会儿，就开始缓缓抽动。一边趁着男人失力的档口，拽下碍事的浴巾，把自己嵌进对方腿间。  
一看见对方怒张的那里，男人反抗的更激烈了。  
混乱中男人挥手打到了青年脸上，青年看过来的绿色眼睛隐藏危险，为了防止对方再挣扎他把人翻过去压在桌上。  
“这么喜欢？别急。”他一把拽下对方的裤子，双手掐住腰捅了进去。  
“啊！等了这么多年！好舒服啊！”艾伦仰头叹息着，下身没有丝毫怜惜的用力。  
像被掐住脖子，男人发出一声低哑嘶叫就脱力了。对方在不断进入，涨得发痛，动作虽然粗暴，但有技巧性没有流血。  
青年性器极长，头部粗大，等全部插入时，将他体内撑得满满的。稍微让他适应一下就慢慢有力的抽动起来，前端狠狠碾过前列腺，男人紧咬忍耐的嘴一下打开，不自觉发出一声甜腻呻吟，直直挺起的下身前端滴下透明腺液，后穴也湿润起来。  
对方马上集中进攻那里，男人根本承受不住，之前被对方撩拨到极点的前端几下就支持不住泄了。高潮让他的大脑一片空白，但舒爽的感觉没持续一会儿，就被对方猛烈地进攻打散，强烈的感觉让肠道抽搐不止。  
“不要……停……”剧烈的快感根本承受不住。  
“不要停是吧，可以！”疯狂撞击几十下，男人下身一塌糊涂，透明肠液因为抽插之间不断溢出，水声越来越响。青年感觉自己下身被包裹进一片暖洋中，不自觉畅游其中。突然身下人发出嘶哑尖叫，紧紧咬住自己，手指在光滑的桌面上抓挠，却没有着力点，只能打滑。对方停下来，享受了一会儿对方的收缩，直到稍微放松下来，口水不自觉溢出。  
伸手摸了摸对方下体，没有射出，对方有些兴奋的声音传来：“你竟然被我干到无射精高潮了！”  
男人脑袋根本没法考虑对方的话，陷入短暂空白。  
青年抽出依然坚硬的下体，把男人翻过来，两只手抓住对方两只脚腕举到半空，赞叹于对方惊人得柔韧力时，下身一用力又插进去，撞得男人发出一声短促惊叫。  
他一边撞击一边俯身用舌头舔咬对方膝上一块疤痕，男人回过神来，又想起身攻击，却被对方狠命一撞瘫软下来。  
“啊~这块疤痕我记得……嗯……这是你为了我得到的印记，我记得……啊~”艾伦迷乱的不断轻吻那块狰狞的伤疤，心里的满足快要溢出来。  
衣衫不整，头发散乱，眼神迷茫，两腿大开，青年眼睛发红，将对方腿放下，双手抓住对方的头堵住他的嘴，下身狠狠用力。男人的手无意识抓紧对方的背部，以防被顶飞。不自觉夹紧腿，却忘了对方的身体夹在腿间，仿佛时邀请。沉重的木桌甚至发出了吱嘎声音，散乱的笔从桌沿纷纷掉落。其中一支钢笔甚至在地毯上氤氲出一大片墨迹。  
一波波快感袭来，让男人根本招架不住，像被卷入巨浪中，只有身上的浮木，他的指甲狠狠刺进对方肌肉紧实的背部，不只是汗还是血弄湿了他的指甲。  
在最后冲刺中，利威尔不意外再次弄湿了两人的腰腹，在对方射入时两只手狠狠失力在对方背部留下狰狞的伤痕。而青年因为疼痛加深了异样的快感，惩罚性得撞了几下又射出不少。  
“哈。啊。”剧烈的喘息交错，强烈的心跳，满身汗水。  
回过神来时，青年抬手摸了摸背部，一手得血，舔了舔嘴角，真狠啊。表情确是极度愉悦的。  
他低头看着陷入高潮失神的男人，眼里的爱意弥漫出来。终于，得到他了！  
身下人突然动了动，逐渐回神的眼睛里露出一丝疲惫：“够了吧……放开我。”  
青年脸一僵，随即低笑出来。震动连着两人的位置传过来，让男人不安起来，他手臂撑住身后的桌子准备起身。  
忽然一轻，他竟然被青年直接抱起来，而且对方的那里还在他身体中！也就不到两分钟的时间，对方的那里显而易见的复苏过来！  
“你！”男人有些怒意的声音传来，但为了防止掉下去，他下意识的夹紧对方的腰，好像发出邀请。  
“不够！完全不够！”艾伦紧紧搂住对方的腰控制住对方的挣动，“先把欠我十年的量还回来，我们再来算算之后的账吧！”  
男人反应过来对方话里的意思，脸色骤然苍白。但尴尬的体位当他没办法反抗，被对方抱进了卧室里……  
第二天傍晚，艾伦一手枕着自己的头一手抱着陷入沉睡的男人。对方露在外面的身体布满痕迹，汗湿后又干燥的头发凌乱的盖在额头上，眼角还有泪痕。就算在睡梦中，他也像是陷入噩梦一般皱紧眉头，嘴里低声的说着什么。  
艾伦转向对方，掐住对方的下巴狠狠吻对方，舌头伸进去搅动那个，让他无法发声。对方反射性拒绝挣动在他看来也毫无挣动性。过了半晌，大概是因为缺氧，男人安静下来。艾伦放开对方，去舔掉对方眼角新溢出的泪水，把他紧紧按在胸前，露出放松满足的微笑：“终于你全部时间都是我的了。”


End file.
